


Stand Your Ground

by smutpeddler



Series: Wanna Lose Myself In You [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angsty Dodds, F/M, Snarky Carisi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:44:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6216769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutpeddler/pseuds/smutpeddler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stand up when it's all crashing down<br/>You stand through the pain<br/>You won't drown<br/>And one day, what's lost can be found."<br/>- Stand In The Rain, Superchic(k)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand Your Ground

Mike normally doesn't ask strange women for their phone numbers. He was a nose to the grindstone kind of guy. Up, up, up the ladder. When he thinks about it long enough it reminds him of his father. And the 4 divorces he survived growing up. Missed game. And of course, his father's broken promises. That was the kind of life his father had decided for himself all for the sake of promotion. The life he wanted for his son. He leans back in his chair with a heavy sigh, looking around the station. He'd found a good place here. A different perspective. His father's voice in his head a little less after each case. Mike was doing good, his father was playing politics. It had made him a hard and angry man. Not the kind of man Mike could ever see himself being. And she was everything that would drive his father crazy. He'd be lying to himself if he didn't admit that may've been the initial attraction. Watching her berate a man, who probably made more money in a week than the Sergeant did in a year,   for making the young barista cry. Well, less berating and more ripping him a new one with some very creative but crude language.

Coffee. That was a good idea. He climbed from his desk, heading towards the break room.

She'd tipped the barista first when she got to the counter, before he could himself he was paying for her drink. She smiled, he melted, and she was politely declining. He said something cheesy- he couldn't remember and  would probably cringe at it if he did-  and she was laughing. They chit chatted at the end counter. Her name was Remy, she worked from home, she pegged him as a cop right away, but seemed surprised by the addition of Sergeant. It hadn't been necessary but he enjoyed the way she looked him up and down with a small smile on her face. By the time they were on the sidewalk he was asking for her number. It felt strange, but right, like he had actually done something  _really_ for him.

_He likes it._ Forgetting the coffee, he makes sure the room is empty. Maybe it wouldn't go so well, he fishes his phone out of his pocket, may it would be a terrible disaster, but it was something for him.

"Remy? It's Mike."

" _Hello, Sergeant,"_ he rolls his eyes in amusement, " _How can I preform my civil duties this evening?"_ this time he cracks a smile.

"I was just wondering what you had planned tonight?"

She gives a long exhale, " _Pretty packed, Big night of Netflix and Indian delivery"_

Mike laughs, leaning against the table, "How about sit down Indian? You know, at an actual restaurant."

" _Hmmm,"_ he glances at the door, watching Carisi stand up from his desk, " _I guess I can push it to tomorrow and get Chinese."_

 "Great. I could probably be down here around 8," the younger detective is almost to the door, Mike knows he has to hurry. He doesn't want to, "Where works for you?"

" _Outside the coffee shop?"_ the door is open, they exchange polite smiles and nods as Carisi heads straight for the snack machine.

Mike turns, knowing it won't make a damn bit of difference besides hoping the obvious hint of privacy is understood, "I'll text you when I'm on my way."

" _See you then Sergeant."_

"You too," he tries to hold back the smile on his face when he hangs up and slides the phone in his pocket.

The coworkers eyes meet briefly, the young man with a vague smirk on his face, "Need some help with ya paperwork?

Rolling his eyes, he gave a shake of his head. But there was something to it. Everything was a little bit different now, "Thanks, Carisi, but I got it."

He was met with an even wider smirk, "Well, ya just let me know. Ah totally get it."

"I'm sure you do," pulling open the door and stepping back into the chaos that was his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I can't help myself. And every episode I find myself being more and more intrigued by Dodds. I kinda really enjoy his face.
> 
> Also I was supposed to stop starting with phone chapters! They're always so short. But here it is, even in it's tony glory. So I hope ya'll like it!


End file.
